1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to projectors and projection control methods, and more particularly to a projector and a projection control method using hand gestures.
2. Description of Related Art
Projectors are commonly used indoors to display images or data content in a projection area, such as on a screen or a wall. However, the projectors usually can only be controlled by a user operating an input device, such as a mouse or a keyboard of a computer.